giantbombcastfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-29 Giant Bombcast
Legend: *Voices - obvious enough, who's in the podcast *Reviewed - initially going to be reserved for the taste testing they did early on in the series, will see how things turn out later when they start phasing it out *Movies mentioned - despite being a videogame-centric podcast, these guys have some serious debates on movies and people/ideas pertaining to them *Games mentioned - games/game series mentioned on the 'cast. Listed if the game has some type of discussion or context behind it, not simply if name dropped *Companies Mentioned - these guys spit knowledge about companies like nobodies business. best to catalog it all to be held against them *Names dropped - much like the games mentioned, people mentioned if it pertains to the 'cast *Out of context quotes - the tiny crazy bits we all love our boys saying. taken directly out of context makes it even more hilarious *Timestamps-the parts of the 'cast that are fairly easy to distinguish with Ryans segway ability. Oft times these will seamless lead into a bigger discussion on the topic *Definitive quotes - the bits where they're all business, and give their honest opinion/prediction on a topic. If you were to jump to a time in the 'cast, these would be it *General notes - ideas I've garnered from the crew during the 'cast * ******* - multiple astricks denote a few minutes of the 'cast you'd do well listening to, if for nothing else than the hilarity/gravitas of it all *1+ - denotes where they talk about a certain topic for more than a minute, instead of simply dropping the name in there for no discussion. Giant Bombcast ep.20 -- 7.29.2008 Voices Ryan Davis, Brad Shoemaker, Vinny Caravella, Jeff Gerstmann Names Dropped *Tim Tracy (3.50) *Mike Griffith (13.09) *Dan Akryod (15.14) *Tim Shaffer (15.27) *Kevin Feig (29.20) *Young Clifford (35.39) *Jon Blow (48.34) Companies Mentioned *Telltale Games (9.05) 1+ *Activision (12.49, 16.13) 1+ *Sierra (14.30) *Terminal Reality, Inc. (14.49) *Double Fine (15.26) *Marvel Studios (29.22) *Capcom (34.00) *Ubisoft (35.39) *Perpetual Entertainment (44.16) *Vangard (44.21) Games Mentioned *Unreal Tournament 3 (.59) *Final Fantasy IV (1.27) *Soul Calibur IV (1.55) 1+ *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm (2.56) 1+ *Eden (4.36) 1+ *Civilization Revolution (6.50) 1+ *Sam and Max - franchise (10.24) *Guitar Hero - franchise (16.14) *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (18.36) 1+ *Marvel vs Capcom 2 (29.00) *Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All Stars (32.10) *Red Steel 2 (35.02) *Gears of War - franchise (36.06) 1+ *Banjoe Kazooie - franchise (37.18) *Metal Gear Solid 4 (38.25) *Fable 2 (38.44) *Karateka (39.02) 1+ *Star Trek Online (43.46) 1+ Out of Context Quotes *Dude, you need to be stoned for this - ryan (5.36) *Activision murders everyone - ryan (12.56) *Giant Bomb is publishing - vinny (15.52) *guitar hero presents Brutal Legend - vinny (16.27) *Space is still a threat - jeff (45.12) *it's a fighting game, with swords! - jeff (50.10) *************** *at that point you just say bro lets play some halo - ryan (54.30) *you should come by my house later on, we're gonna get a fuckin kegger. cut that out, thats swearing, i don't wanna swear - vinny (56.00) *say it you racist!! - vinny (1.00.05) *i will not allow there to be a thong with the giantbomb logo on it sold - ryan (1.07.22) ************* *baby tees, for actual babies - vinny (1.07.48) *heres a giant bomb briefcase that you can handcuff to your arm. take it to an airport for a fun surprise! - jeff (1.08.11) *andy is a murderer, he is a code murderer - ryan (1.09.49) Definitive Quotes *you realize the time is not that far off when there will be people who won't know what an arcade machine is - brad (18.26) *mortal kombat vs street fighter needs to happen - jeff (30.07) *for one thing i think drinking games are retarted, just drink for gods sake if you're gonna. - ryan (55.23) Timestamps *What have you been playing (.56) *News of the World (8.40-47.41) #Telltale guys packin wallace and gromit (9.05) 1+ #Activision murders everyone (12.43) 1+ #Comic Con and whatevs they showed there (17.55) #Marvel vs Capcom is coming out again (29.00) #red steel 2 having motion plus support (35.02) #crazy achievments in Gears of war 2 (35.50) #new karateka coming out (39.02) #star trek online brought to light (43.40) *Summer of Arcade releases (48.12) #Geometry wars 2 (48.25) #Braid (48.34) #Bionic Commando Rearmed (48.41) #Galaga Legions (48.46) #Castle Crashers (48.50) *New Releases (48.00) #Soul Calibur IV (50.00) #Spectral Force 3 (50.41) #MLB Power Pros 2008 (51.23) #Order Up! (51.46) #Chase HQ (53.22) #Art of Fighting 2 (53.26) #Pong Toss Frat Party Games (53.30) 1+ *Emails (56.45-1.09.17) #able to cancel submissions? (57.30) #strategy guides on the site (58.23) #can we make canadian companies in provinces instead of states (59.45) #uploading midis of game music (1.00.00) *********** #iphone app stuff (1.00.57) #stuff somewhat related to vidjya games (1.01.55) #what does the alignment do (1.02.51) #do forum posts affect your wiki rating (1.03.44) #region specific games in the database (1.04.04) #how to deal with free pc games (1.04.37) ********** #what the heck is up with the occult circles on the splash page (1.05.30) #bombcast merch (1.06.04) *shout out to the mods, engineers (1.09.37) General Notes *brad starts it off by caughing all over his mic, thus marking his mic *jeff once flew to reno (my town!) to see mortal kombat 3, brad once waited in a mall 12 hours to see the same game